Sen and Ren
"Brother. We made this deal for a reason. You know what's on the line here." "I know Sen. For her, we will defeat these two. We will break the seal!" ~During fight in Guardians' Peril Chapter 4. Story These two are the sons of the widow Rivema. Their father died before they were even born and their mother struggled with them. They were born as twins to Rivema, and they lived a life of trouble. They always did something wrong yet their mother still loved them. This transferred into their teenage years where they adopted gifts of burning light and freezing ice to them unknowingly of what this would bring. After this, they began a rampage through Mistral eventually ending up in a market place. They started something in one girl, making her curse go insane and kill everybody there but them and her. Realizing what she did, she cried over the death of her brother and her own doings. After this, they stepped over the line and the Gods curse and sealed their mother, the only thing they even cared about other than themselves. They wandered through the the regions, stumbling against another group against the Gods lead by Sodis. They made and agreement to help each other out. Personalities Both seem like the same person and first glance and conversation. Then they start to feel more and more different. Sen is ambitious but makes big mistakes with plans and thought and Sen always tries to correct him whenever he goes wrong. Either way, they both can make your day worse. Apperances The two look alike given that they are twins. They both share the same skin color of light to tan and messy straight hair. They only change with their colors of hair and clothes, Sen being Orange and Ren being light blue. Weapons and Powers Both wield specific weapons different with each other. Sen wields a burning orange axe and Ren wields freezing blue claws. They also have the ability to manipulate fire and ice respectively. They both clash with Daniel and Mia's manipulation of ice and obsidian. Seeing how they have to fight each other whenever the two sides of the Guardians fight, this benefits and weakens them. As Units As two fighting as one, they not only attack with both light and ice for Sen and Ren respectively. They also have many buffs across them as they both specially in different things but are weaker than most others since they have little experience fighting together. They have massive base stats but horrible imp caps. They excel at many things but aren't the best in those areas. Balanced is the name of their game. Their abilities also mix with their lore and they clash insanely with Daniel and Mia both. Element: Light Stats/Imps HP:9000 + (500) Atk:2675 + (150) Def:2300 + (200) Rex:2100 + (150) Hit Count/DC NA: 15/2 BB: 18/1 SBB: 25/1 UBB: 20/2 LS: Tale of Two: 25% Boost to all stats, Fill BB gauge when attacked(1-2 BCs), after each turn(2 BCs), on normal attack(3 BCs), boost to crit damage(100%), and spark damage(50%). ES: Will to Save Her: Immune to elemental weakness, ignore defense, crit damage, and spark damage and boost damage done to water and dark enemies(50%). BB "It's over now!": 18 Massive Light and Water attack on all enemies, Boost BB damage(150%), Spark and crit damage(70% and 50% respectively), BB gauge fill rate(20%) and gradual BB gauge fill(4 BCs). SBB Rivema's Power: 25 Massive non-dark attack on all enemies, boost all stats(110%), Max HP(10%), adds ignore defense, Crit rate(45%), and fill all other by gauges by 10 BCs. UBB Proof of The Seal: "Sen and Ren, sons of Rivema. You have caused to many problems within the region. You have caused deaths and suffering. You deserve this. Say farewell to your mother!" 20 Cataclysmic all element attack to all enemies, fill all other BB gauges to max, and massive DoT to opponent(3000%) for three turns. Category:CustomCharacters Category:CustomUnits Category:7* Unit